


More Squipemy Trash

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I would post the whole prompt list on here but that would, Like, M/M, Quite Literally, again started off steamy, also this is my own prompt from a prompt list I made, and then a dumb cliffhanger, and you don't have to credit me, be awkward idk, but don't say you came up with it if that makes sense??, i'm a sucker for shower scenes, if anyone wants to use it then go ahead, just make sure you tag me so I can read it, so whoops, then turned to fluff, wow this is long okay just read the oneshot bye, you can use the prompts for any of my oneshots actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: “Wh-what are you doing?” Jeremy squeaked, cringing at the tone of his voice.“I just said what I’m doing,” the Squip responded, and Jeremy could imagine him quirking a brow, wearing that "really, Jeremy?" look on his face. “You have a limited amount of warm water, and you’re not the only person who needs to shower.” Jeremy heard the door click again, indicating that the Squip had closed it. “I’ve come to join you.”Jeremy’s mouth hung open, red spreading across his cheeks. “Join me? As in..as in…” As in getting in the shower with him? Jeremy couldn’t imagine that being the case.“As in getting in the shower with you.”He never failed to surprise.





	More Squipemy Trash

**Author's Note:**

> //in which the Squip has a human body and actually needs to take a shower\\\

Steam slowly filled the room, fogging up the mirror. There was a steady sound of pounding water, like heavy rain. Jeremy stood under the showerhead, closing his eyes.

Showering was one of the only times he got to be alone. Ever since the Squip got a human body, he had been in his head less, which was good, but that meant that he was always around him, hovering over Jeremy like his mother might have. The Squip insisted on going everywhere with him except for the bathroom and when he took a shower, so Jeremy had to take advantage of it.

Unfortunately, Jeremy only had about ten minutes before the water went ice cold.

_Click. Click._  Jeremy’s peace was interrupted by the sound of the door handle twisting and the door creaking open. Jeremy’s eyes went wide, his hand shooting up, grabbing for a towel that wasn’t there.

“Jeremy, you know you have a limited amount of warm water,” a voice said, the door opening further. Through the tinted glass of the shower, Jeremy could make out a tall figure, clad in a blur of black and blue.

He just couldn’t stay away, could he?

“Wh-what are you doing?” Jeremy squeaked, cringing at the tone of his voice.

“I just said what I’m doing,” the Squip responded, and Jeremy could imagine him quirking a brow, wearing that  _really, Jeremy?_  look on his face. “You have a limited amount of warm water, and you’re not the only person who needs to shower.” Jeremy heard the door click again, indicating that the Squip had closed it. “I’ve come to join you.”

Jeremy’s mouth hung open, red spreading across his cheeks. “Join me? As in..as in…” As in getting in the shower with him? Jeremy couldn’t imagine that being the case.

“As in getting in the shower with you.”

He never failed to surprise.

Jeremy saw him start to take off his jacket and quickly looked away, directing his attention at the next thing that wasn’t a very attractive supercomputer about to get in the shower with him. That happened to be the shower head. Jeremy stayed quiet for a bit, searching for the right words, and eventually settled on choking out, “But I’m naked.”

He heard him chuckle. “I’ve seen you naked before, Jeremy.”

Jeremy put his elbow against the wall, covering his face. He shouldn’t have said anything. They both went quiet, the only sounds being the water hitting the shower floor and the shifting of the Squip’s clothes. Then a new sound - the creaking of the shower door as it slid open. Jeremy jumped away from the sound, pressing himself against the wall. The Squip stood in front of him, predictably and completely naked.

_Holy crap, he’s hot._  Jeremy looked away quickly - at the ceiling, at the wall, at the floor, anywhere that wasn’t the smirking Squip and his body. Jeremy could hear his heart pounding in his ears, could feel his hands shaking. To his relief, the Squip turned around, facing the shower head. Jeremy let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and looked back at the Squip. His eyes went from the back of his head all the way to his feet. Jeremy bit his lip.

The Squip turned half-way and Jeremy’s eyes darted away, hoping the Squip hadn’t caught him staring.

“Come here,” was all he said. Jeremy slowly looked back, hesitated, then started towards him carefully. The Squip smiled and said, “I won’t bite, Jeremy.” His tone made Jeremy shiver. He took a step back so Jeremy stood in front of him, and Jeremy felt his body tense, anticipating the Squip’s next move.

He felt a hand slide over his hip, the Squip’s chin resting on Jeremy’s shoulder and his chest pressing against Jeremy’s back. Jeremy could feel his breath against the skin on his neck, sending another shiver down his spine.

He had never felt like this before.

The Squip’s lips pressed against his neck, slowly traveling up to his ear. He placed soft, gentle, fluttering kisses, and touched Jeremy with just his fingertips. Jeremy closed his eyes and groaned.

“Stop teasing,” he whined softly. He felt the Squip smile against his skin.

“Be careful what you wish for, Heere,” the Squip said, then spun Jeremy around, pressing him up against the wall. The Squip’s whole body was against Jeremy’s, and he kissed and nipped at the skin on Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy brought his hand up and ran his fingers through the Squip’s hair, little giggles escaping his lips. Jeremy had expected that he’d be a lot more nervous when something like this first happened to him, but he felt so comfortable around the Squip.

“S-stop, that tickles!” Jeremy choked out between laughs. The Squip kissed his jawline, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, sliding his hand up Jeremy’s thigh.

“Put your arms around my neck,” he murmured, and Jeremy obeyed, still wearing a big smile. He turned his head ever so slightly so when the Squip moved his head in again, their lips pressed together.

It was a soft kiss, gentle and innocent, but when the Squip pulled away, it left Jeremy wanting more. Jeremy pulled him back and kissed him again, and the Squip pulled Jeremy’s legs up so they wrapped around his waist. The Squip moved his arms around Jeremy’s waist and moved away from the wall, turning so the water fell on Jeremy’s back, who suddenly squeaked into the kiss.

“Cold! The water went cold!” he said, pulling back. He squirmed around in the Squip’s grip. “Let me go!”

“Relax, relax,” the Squip said with a chuckle, and reached behind him blindly, turning off the shower. He opened the door to the shower and stepped out with Jeremy still clinging to him.

“It’s cold out here, too!” Jeremy complained, his grip on the Squip tightening.

The Squip mumbled something about patience, rushing him out of the bathroom and down the hall. They both hoped Jeremy’s dad wasn’t upstairs. That would be awkward.

They made it to Jeremy’s room and the Squip closed the door behind them. He moved to Jeremy’s bed, letting both of them fall onto the mattress. Jeremy burst into a fit of giddy laughter, pressing his forehead against the Squip’s chest. The Squip put an arm around him and they stayed like that for a few seconds before the Squip said, “We should probably put some clothes on.”

“No,” Jeremy said, his voice muffled. “You’re my clothes now.”

“That’s..so weird.”

Jeremy laughed again, pulling the blankets over both of them and crawling over the Squip, laying on his chest. “You’re weird. Ooooh, sick burn.”

The Squip snorted, and Jeremy smiled. Jeremy almost never heard him laugh. It was nice.

“What if your dad comes in and sees you naked with some random guy in your bed?”

“Well, that’d really suck,” Jeremy said. “But I don’t really care. Just…” He wrapped his arms around the Squip’s torso, nuzzling his cheek against his neck. “Just cuddle with me.”

“I can do that.” He moved his arms around Jeremy’s waist and they both closed their eyes and smiled, completely oblivious to the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.


End file.
